Letters
by privateroberts12
Summary: Edmund joined the war in 1942 and is now being sentenced to death by the Gestapos who captured him but he has a letter for his siblings. Please no offence to anyone German people if they read this! Also the ages are different.
1. Chapter 1

Please enjoy the story and if I get some good reviews I'll write a chapter about the Pevensie's father. Oh and the ages are different in this story Lucy's-20, Edmund-22, Susan-25, Peter-27.

* * *

Edmund Pevensie was silent as the Gestapo officer paced back and forth in front of the chair that Edmund was seated in. He was captured when attempting to free one of his friends from the Nazi's who had, now apparantly, killed the young man named Wilhem Grieg, a Norwegian friend of Ed. Ed also lost Bergen Tveitt and Namsos Koht, both Norwegians. Then the Gestapo officer stopped pacing and said.

"So...you have made a useless attempt to free the prisoner _nein_?" The officer began in a heavy German accent. "Pity, you had _nein_ chance of getting him."

"He had more of a life then what you would ever get." Edmund said softly, but the officer heard him and kicked Ed's stomach.

"Silence! You will be excuted before dawn, I leave now." The officer said untying Edmund and yelled in German to the guards who went outside to block the windows and the officer left and locked the door.

Edmund looked at paper in his pocket which the SS and Gestapo didn't bother to take and began writing something on the paper and then placed on the floor near the desk and when he leaned up in the chair he waited for dawn, but instead a guard came in with a machine gun and shot Edmund in the stomach and chest leaving him to die.

Edmund died shortly after. Then, a few hours after Edmund's death the Soviets began storming the camp, Auschwitz, where Edmund was held captive. The Soviets had a British Major along with them. The Major's name was Josh Castle.

Josh found a builing that had blood on a part of the wall and he entered and felt a wave of naseau come over him when he saw the broken body of Lt.Edmund Pevensie, his friend. Josh then noticed a piece of paper and picked it up and went to the Soviets who were helping the prisoners and looked at Josh.

Josh then read aloud "_To Whom this may concern, My name is Edmund Pevensie, the son of Joseph Pevensie and the brother of Susan, Lucy and Peter Pevensie. I would be gravely glad if this goes to my siblings and I have to say: Susan never should you allow a man come and harm you and deny your beauty and stay stroung. Lucy, never lose your kindness to others when they most need it, keep yor faith with Susan and Peter no matter what. Lastly Peter, you shall never let one's death be a burdon that will haunt you now and forever, stay stroung as well as to Lucy and Susan. By the time you will recieve this I will be dead, I love you._

_Love,_

_Edmund Pevensie."_

A few days later Lucy got her letter at her home and wept silently for her loss and whispered "I love you Ed."

Susan recieved her letter the same day as Lucy and looked at her husband, Dean read the letter and she whispered "I will never forget you Ed." And Dean merely sighed embracing Susan tightly as she cried.

Finally Peter recieved his letter the same day and looked at it with disbelief whispering "No, no it can't be happening, it can't." Peter was married to a woman name Julie who was due for there second child.

And at the same time, if not ironic, Peter, Susan and Lucy all said "We love you Ed we'll stay together."

And you know what Edmund was only 22 years old and he had a wife named Linda who gave birth to Edmund Joseph Pevensie Jr. named after his father and grandfather who both died during the war, he never even knew his father.


	2. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I'm afraid I will not continue my story **Letters **until I recieve positive reviews, I got only 3 reviews out of 211 hits, and I'm very disappointed seeing as i had to take about 3 hours to make it good and I will give special thanks to my 3 reviewers :Well-Wisher, Lady-Of-The-Rings, and Penguinsrock12. You guys have my attention now, for reviewing. I must also add another reason as to why I can't continue, i am in the Army and i was deployed to Iraq on the 5th of August giving me little time to write and I will try to make other stories but be patient.

PrivateRoberts12


End file.
